One Mountie Down
by Fictionnaire
Summary: We all like to think Frasier is invincible. But he's human after all. When Frasier becomes sick, he is looked after by the Vecchios. First Due South attempt
1. Chapter 1

_**UNTITLED:**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Due South fic. I've just rediscovered this wonderful show. Who doesn't love Benton Frasier?**_

_**Summary: We all think that Constable Frasier is invincible. But he is only human after all.**_

Frasier checked his watch. He cursed him self for sleeping past his alarm. He straightened his belt and checked his reflection in the mirror. "Right," he said as he tucked his Mountie hat under his arm.

His faithful companion, a wolf blocked his exit and began whining softly. "Diefenbaker… I don't have time for this," Frasier said sternly. He knew the wolf could be persistent when it wanted to. Frasier looked really annoyed when Diefenbaker almost tripped him up trying to get in between him and the door once again. Finally, Frasier was able to get to the front door.

The wolf let out a growl but allowed Frasier to leave the apartment but not without him telling the Mountie what he thought of the idea. Frasier contemplated the strange behavior of Diefenbaker on the way to the Consulate. It wasn't unusual for the wolf to guilt him into bringing home an extra treat or toy… But Dief seemed adamant about him not leaving the apartment that morning. Frasier shook his head, wolves could be so difficult to understand at times.

* * *

All during the shift, Frasier stood dutifully at his post as tourists and locals did their best to distract him from performing his duty. Others just wanted their photographs taken with a real life Mountie. Frasier didn't mind this at all. It was kind of funny to watch as they either dusted his uniform for him or straightened his hat if the wind had blown it askew. He looked a little nervous when someone removed his hat and straightened his hair.

"Does that look perfect?" An elderly woman asked her husband.

"Yes dear," the husband answered as he set up for the shot. Fortunately he had the camera on the tripod and quickly took his position on Frasier's left. As the camera's timer neared its end, Frasier felt a sneeze coming on. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the odd couple's photo but there was no holding it back.

The woman almost jumped out of her skin when the sneeze came. The camera flash went off when he had his head down. Frasier readjusted his footing and went back to his guard stance. He fought the urge to give an apology. The couple had worked so hard on getting the perfect shot. He let out a couple of coughs as he felt the tickle in his throat. Though he was able to quickly compose him self.

"You don't mind taking a photograph of us two with the Mountie?" The woman asked the man who approached them.

"Sure," Ray answered. He took the camera and waited for them to stand either side of his friend before snapping the picture.

"Was that alright?" The elderly woman asked.

"Yes… Perfect, now go," Ray watched them leave. "Okay, Frasier. My Ma wants me over for dinner tonight and she said to bring you along. I don't know… Guess she thinks you look skinny or something," Ray said as he studied the Mountie's features. He was standing completely still and showed no expression. "Come on, Frasier. Can't you at least nod, wink or even blink to let me know you're listening… Anyway, seven pm on the dot. You got that? Anyway, I gotta run. Have a good day, Frasier," Ray said before leaving the area.

Frasier had listened to Ray who had a habit of coming by the consulate and carrying on with one sided conversations with him. That was a peculiar trait that confused Frasier and left him wondering why Ray just didn't come to his apartment. But then again he couldn't offer any refreshments. Frasier covered his mouth once more as he coughed a couple more times.

"Oh dear," Frasier muttered as he stood straight again. He had suspected that maybe he was coming down with something when he overslept. It should've been obvious and probably should've rung in sick. Surely, he couldn't perform the duties to the best of his ability if he was feeling like this.

**Frasier's Apartment**

Frasier didn't bother debating which set of clothes to wear. He decided with the black trousers, gray shirt and tie with suspenders. Diefenbaker continued with his constant whining which seemed to be giving him a headache. "You've made your point, Dief. I should be home resting, but Ray's mother was gracious enough to invite me over and it'll be impolite to not turn up," he told his wolf.

This was only met with a serious of growls and a headshake.

"Alright. I'll make sure I have an early night. You're starting to sound like my grandma. Frasier added as he drunk some of his bottled water. "Happy?"

Again Diefenbaker growled and barked.

"Ray didn't say if you were invited, Dief. Okay you can go with me but I can't guarantee that you'll be let inside," Frasier sighed heavily and went to the door. "Well are you coming or not?" Frasier cocked his eyebrow as he was greeted by silence. "Okay. Diefenbaker… Would you like to be my escort?" He asked and was rewarded by the affirmative bark and he followed Diefenbaker out of his apartment.

_**Vecchio Family Household**_

There was a part of Ray that both enjoyed and dreaded the family meals. It was good to eat a great home cooked meal and usually received a couple of containers full. Then again the dinners were noisy and often ended up the same way... His Ma pressing him about his love life.

"Where's Benny?" Ray's sister Francesca asked.

Ray checked his watch. His friend was late. That wasn't so unusual at times since Frasier probably stopped to help some lady across the street or even holding the door open for everyone. "He'll be here soon," Ray assured them. He was sure Francesca's question was purely out of disappointment. It was clear that his sister had a thing for Frasier. A sound at the door silenced the conversation.

Francesca opened the door before anybody could move. "Hey there's a white dog at the door!" She yelled out from the door.

"What?!" Ray shouted back. He went to the front door to see what his sister was going on about. "Dief?" He asked. "What are you doing? Where's Frasier? Who am I kidding? I can't understand you," Ray continued on.

"Right here, Ray," Frasier said as he came into sight. "Hope you don't mind... Diefenbaker insisted on coming along," he said while he made his way to the door. What he really wanted to do was sit down. The body felt stiff and he felt a little sick in the stomach. But he'd do the polite thing and enjoy the meal and company before leaving early. And on the selfish side, he enjoyed spending time with a family.

Frasier thanked Mrs. Vecchio for the invite as he entered. Everyone had reacted oddly about Diefenbaker so he waited outside the door but not without some protest. He sat down with a sigh of relief as the dull ache in his legs subsided. There was polite conversation going on just as the dinner around. Occasionally, Frasier nodded and smiled if it seemed as someone was talking to him.

"It's very nice," Frasier commented. He found it difficult to eat the food and any mouthful fought all the way down. He couldn't refuse to eat it... Not a nice cacciatore dinner.

"You want more?" Mrs. Vecchio asked as she held up the plate. Frasier held up his hand and shook his head. "You don't eat enough... You look like a broomstick handle with legs," she observed.

"Ma... Come on if he doesn't wanna eat, don't force it down his throat," Ray answered.

"I am sorry, I really am. It looks delicious... It really does," Frasier commented as he fought hard not to cough. The cold air had made him feel worse.

"Are you alright, Benton?" Mrs. Vecchio asked when the young Mountie cleared his throat again. She reached over and placed a hand on Frasier's forehead. "You're quite warm," she said with some concern.

Frasier didn't attempt to smile. There were just people you couldn't fool. Mothers were in a league of their own. Often females will become overprotective if one of their cubs were sick and on some occasion, it'll extend to people outside their pack.

"You're sick, Benny? Aw, and you've been working all day?" Francesca asked with a sympathetic look.

"Yes," Frasier replied. "I have a duty to perform," he said.

The rest of the dinner was finished. Automatically, Benton went too help clear the table. For probably about the first time, he wished he hadn't. The dinner in his stomach was refusing to settle. "No, you stay, you sit," Mrs. Vecchio ordered and Frasier didn't argue.

"I think it's about time I go home... I promised Diefenbaker I'd have an early night," Frasier said as he loosened his tie.

"You're not going anywhere," Mrs. Vecchio responded. "Ray can go pick up some of your things and you'll stay here until you're feeling better," she said.

"Ma... Mrs. Vecchio," Ray and Frasier went to protest.

"No, no arguments," Mrs. Vecchio ordered. Ray and Frasier looked at each other and knew that it was impossible to argue. Ray grabbed the car keys and left to retrieve some of Frasier's clothing.

_**A/N: This is my first DS fic. I'm practicing writing Frasier. Anyway, as usual, reviews and critiques are appreciated. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

One Mountie Down

Fraser had given up on trying to help. Every time he had moved to help he was ordered back down. For someone who was used to offering assistance at every turn, being ordered to sit still while others around him did their duty was a foreign experience and fought against his nature. Mrs. Vecchio offered Fraser some tea laced with honey.

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said as he smiled at the aroma. It hurt to talk.

With Ray being out of the Vecchio house, Fraser felt even more out of place. He wasn't sure how long his friend was going to be but he wished there was just some way he could cease to feel like some sort of freeloader. Fraser stood up once again.

"What you doing, Benny?" It was Francesca who spoke.

"Oh I was getting a blanket actually," Fraser explained. He had spent some time at the Vecchios and knew the outlay of their house quite well.

Francesca eased him on to the couch. She didn't mind... Any reason to put her arm around the mountie suited her just fine. "I'll get it," it was just short of scolding the man. Fraser was left on the couch. Slowly losing the will to fight their caring.

Ray Vecchio had to fight past Diefenbaker to get through the door. "Woah... Wait! No, Dief... No!" He tried to order the deaf wolf but it was to no avail. At times it looked as if Diefenbaker and Fraser never agreed on anything but when it came to the crunch, they were there for each other. The wolf almost knocked Ray over as it sprinted into the living room to see its companion.

The sudden appearance of the wolf shocked everyone at first. But they soon settled down once Diefenbaker settled near the couch where Fraser was sleeping soundly. "Hey," Ray tapped him on the shoulder.

Fraser moaned before opening his eyes. "Sorry," he said before sitting up. It was said that sleep was for recuperation but he felt worse than before. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said as he took the sleepwear from Ray's grasp.

"You right with that?" Ray asked as Fraser slowly got to his feet.

"Yes Ray," he answered quickly.

"I can help," Francesca smiled. She was blocked by an impatient looking Ray. "I was just offering Ray... Sheesh," she told him.

"You can take the spare room," Mrs. Vecchio told Fraser. He nodded before making his way into the shower.

_**During the night**_

Even in the darkened room with a growing headache and sore throat he could sense two presences in his room. One was his companion who wasn't about to leave his side. The other was wiping down his brow. That was when he knew that his fever must have worsened but he knew it couldn't be bad.

"That feels nice," Fraser said. His arms lay freely above the blankets.

"Your fever's high... This should help out," Francesca's voice told him.

"Thank you," Fraser said. "You shouldn't have to be awake during the night," he added. He regretted talking as he just managed to cover his mouth when he coughed. He laid back down, not in the mood to argue anything.

"You're welcome, Benny," Francesca said.

_Fraser held his face near the ice and looked at the large stone. In the distance he could see the target area. He held the 'stone' by the handle. The ice was softening beneath his face. He could see the ice melting just below him. 'Oh dear' he said. 'oh dear' he fell into the icy cold water as the crowd refused to offer any assistance. He felt himself trapped beneath, unable to grip anything._

"Hey?"

Fraser opened his eyes. It was the same voice that woke him up from his curling nightmare. "Francesca?" Fraser asked.

"You okay?" She asked. The mountie had always been so energetic and full of life but now he was one mountie down. Usually, she had fantasies about getting Fraser in bed but not like this.

"Just a dream," Fraser answered. He knew that he must be in bad shape since he was slipping in and out of a dream state so easily.

"What was it about?" She asked him.

"Just playing curling back in Canada," Fraser answered. That was something he missed. He wondered whether it was viable to start up a curling club in Chicago. A sport of skill and concentration could really help the young people and old people alike. And there's a certain amount of teamwork involved.

_Fraser found himself back on the ice. "Welcome back to the Curling Championships," the voice over said. "The ice is clear and Benton Fraser is back behind the stone," Fraser shook his head and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. He was on hands and knees, with his face almost touching the ice as he determined the amount of force needed to knock the opponent's stone out of the way but keep his own in the circle. Sweat began dripping off his face and landing on the ice._

_He went to climb his knees but found his body being stuck to the surface. His sweat had hardened into imprisoning ice. "Oh dear," he mumbled as he attempted to break free._

"_This is never good," the voice over boomed loudly. "That is why the air conditioning and fans are going full throttle. It's never good when someone sweats on the ice. Curler Benton Fraser has three minutes to take this shot or will forfeit the current round," the voice over said._

_His team mates rushed to him and began using hairdryers to melt the ice holding Fraser down. "Wait," Fraser said. The realization of what was about to happen hit him. It was too late. The heat from the hairdryers began to melt all the ice away. Once again Fraser ended up in the water._

_**Morning**_

"How's he doing?" Ray asked as he stepped into the room.

Fraser could tell that it was morning because of the sunlight seeping through the closed curtains. He waved to Ray and pointed to his throat. "Just a little sore. Will be up and around in no time," Fraser assured him.

"I'm going to go down to the chemist to pick up some flu tablets," Ray said.

"That's very kind of you, Ray," Fraser said. Perhaps with rest and maybe some medication would speed up his recovery.

"There's no need to thank me, Fraser. All I'm doing is going to the Pharmacy," Ray said. He felt like he was getting sucked into some sort of Mountie guilt trip. "And Ma is making you chicken soup," Ray passed the message that was given to him. "All right. I'll pick you up a big bottle of water as well," he told him.

"That is very kind of you, Ray. I do feel slightly dehydrated," Fraser said.

"Alright you win... Just stop it, okay?" Ray said with annoyance.

"Stop what, Ray?" Fraser responded with a confused look.

"That! Okay I'll pick you up some throat lollies to... You happy?" Ray asked him. "Oh, I'll get a hot dog for Diefenbaker as well," Ray said as he quickly left the bedroom so he wasn't able to commit to purchasing anything else.

"Thanks, Ray," Fraser regretted raising his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Ray called out from the hallway without stopping.

It was out of pure politeness that Fraser was able to finish the chicken soup. Even though the flu symptoms were wreaking havoc on his sensitive taste buds he didn't want to act rude by commenting on that aspect. He wrapped himself up in a blanket, ignored his body's stiff protests and made his way to the kitchen with the empty bowl being extra careful as to not trip over the blanket that reached to his feet.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mrs. Vecchio admonished Fraser who just held up his bowl in response. "Keep this up and I may just tie you to the bed," she warned him.

Francesca laughed. "I can cuff him to the bed," she smiled.

She often used handcuffs as a tool to threaten Fraser. Without saying a word, he sat on the couch once again. "Are you feeling any better?" Mrs. Vecchio asked. She placed a hand on his cheek. She did not like how warm to touch he felt.

"A little better," Fraser answered. He was being truthful. He was able to move around for a little bit. And he had managed to get some sleep. Not a lot but definitely some. Perhaps if he moved around a bit he can trick his body into thinking its getting better, therefore speeding up the recover progress.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry... Next chapter will be better as Sick Mountie still helps Ray out in the field. Also I must apologize for the long delay. But now got a few ideas for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Mountie Down**_

"I'm right to go, Ray," Fraser said as he finished getting dressed. "I'll help anyway I can. Just need to swing by my apartment and get changed," Fraser straightened his tie.

"You still don't look well enough to go. You look pale," Mrs. Vecchio said.

"I am," Fraser said.

"If he says he's good to go then he's good to go, Ma," Ray interrupted. "It's a Canadian Mountie thing. They're not allowed to lie. It's like the law over there. Permanently written in their code of conduct thing," Ray added.

Fraser shook his head. "Actually it's not law, Ray. It's more of guidelines and ethical. Now if it were to become law that would make Mounties indis -," he began explaining.

"Frasier," Ray interrupted.

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser asked.

"Shut up," Ray ordered. Sometimes he had to be direct to stop Fraser from going into in depth explanations to things. Fortunately, Fraser never took offense to this and things just went unsaid.

"Of course," Fraser responded as they walked outside.

"Make sure he takes these," Mrs. Vecchio placed the flu tablets into her son's hand. "You make sure he takes them," she ordered.

Ray nodded. He did remember how hard it was to get his friend to take painkillers when that man stabbed his leg. He was always worried about what the side effects when he considered him self on duty. "Should swing by so I can change," Fraser coughed a couple of times. It felt like he had swallowed a tennis ball.

"Alright, Frasier," Ray responded.

Ray waited impatiently for Fraser to come back out of the apartment complex. He wondered if he should be worried about the amount of time he was taking. At times, Fraser could come late due to being easily distracted along the way.

Ray straightened up when he saw the unmistakable figure of the Mountie approach. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ray," Fraser simply said. As soon as he opened the door of the car, Diefenbaker jumped right in and made himself at home on the backseat.

"We've actually got a group of armed robberies across town," Ray began explaining. "The Lieutenant thinks that re canvassing the area and speaking to the people around the areas as well as pawn-," Ray was interrupted by a coughing fit from Fraser.

"Sorry... Go ahead, Ray," Fraser apologized.

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out the tablets that his mother had forced him to take. "Here," Ray handed him one.

"I do appreciate that. But there are a lot of side effects and I can't perform my duties to the fullest of my ability," Fraser managed to say.

Ray rolled his eyes. Of course Fraser was going to make things difficult. "My Ma only allowed you out of the house if I made you take these regularly," Ray reminded him.

"I'll take full responsibility," Fraser told his friend.

"You know my Ma... She'll lecture me. So just take the damn pills Fraser," Ray's impatience was growing. He thought about putting Fraser's annoyance as one of the Flu symptoms but Fraser annoyed him at the best of times.

"Alright, Ray," Fraser said as he downed the recommended dosage. Ray wasn't surprised that the Mountie could swallow pills without water considering the kind of things he'd put to his tongue. "So where are we headed to?" Fraser said.

"There's a pawnbroker's just around the corner from Gayle's Jewelers where the first robbery took place," Ray took out the sheet that showed the pictures of an assortment of rings and necklaces. "Now, say if you were a thief Frasier... It might that the logical thing to do would be to actually do exactly what the law wouldn't be expecting because it'd be too simple," Ray said.

"So the logically, by doing the illogical, the perpetrators will defeat the logic of the Police thus confusing them by something so simple," Fraser said in a way that made more sense to him.

"Yes," Ray responded as the car came to a squealing halt.

People on the street watched the bright clothed Mountie and Ray exit the vehicle and approached the Pawnbrokers. "What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Feeding the meter, Ray," Fraser answered. He watched Ray enter and slowly followed behind. It was getting bad when he couldn't keep up with things.

Ray saw Fraser open the door to let someone out and in. It was common practice for him to do this and Ray had given up getting annoyed by it.

"Can I help you?" The assistant asked as soon as he noticed Ray standing around. He saw the ID that was flashed in his eyes. "Can I help you... Detective Ray Vecchio?" The assistant asked while reading the ID carefully.

Ray showed him the pictures of the jewelery. "Has anybody came in trying to fence these stolen beauties?" Ray made sure that the young man got a real good look at the pictures before answering the question.

"They look really nice," the man said while closely observing the pictures. Everyday he was here and oversaw all the jewelery pawning since that seemed the easiest and most popular item that people wanted to get rid of. Most of the time it was because of a failed relationship but on other occasions it was just to get their hands on some extra cash.

"So you haven't seen these?" Ray asked distinctly.

"I know that Gayle's down the block sell this kind of upmarket stuff," The man responded to Ray's questioning. "But we never sold anything like those."

"Hey, dude," a teenager grabbed Ray's attention. "Didn't I see you walk from your car to here with a Mountie?" He asked.

Ray looked around and was surprised that the unmistakable outfit was nowhere to be seen. "Here call me if anybody pawns off anything that looks anything like these," Ray said as he began looking around for his friend. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far.

Holding the door open by leaning on it was an odd way even for Fraser. Ray looked around and while there were some curious onlookers there was nobody showing any interest in walking through the open door. "Okay, Frasier. Let's go," Ray walked by him. There was no movement. "Frasier!" He raised his voice.

"Yes, Ray," Fraser seemed shocked at him self. "Must have taken one of those five second naps," he said. His voice sounded all stuffy and weak.

"Well if that's the case...I think you caught up on a whole year of those naps," Ray said as he began walking to his car.

"Aren't we going to question the shopkeeper, Ray?" Fraser looked confused. They had gone there to seek some answers.

"I did... Nothing," Ray answered. He opened the door and waited for the lackadaisical Fraser to get to the car.

Fraser felt sick, confused and tried to keep going like he said he would. "Did we?" Fraser asked. Perhaps his fever was too high and he was suffering from fever induced hallucinations or something similar.

"No... I did. You had a nap," Ray said with a smile.

"Help... He stole my purse," An old lady called with an outstretched hand.

"Frasier! Frasier!" Ray called out. It fell on deaf ears. "Dief!" He shouted as the wolf leaped out from the backseat and followed its companion. Ray followed the wolf who was following Fraser who was following a perpetrator.

Ray was surprised that Fraser just seemed to keep running. Even while sick, Fraser seemed to have unlimited stamina. He saw him round the corner into an alleyway. Ray picked up his pace. When he entered the alleyway he saw Fraser down on one knee holding his side and breathing unevenly.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Mountie Down**

Ray held his breath for a moment as he jogged up to Fraser who was just starting to stand up. "You okay?" Ray asked him.

"He got away," Fraser responded. It was an admittance of failure. He didn't relish in the idea of telling the woman that the purse-snatcher got away. After he straightened his jacket and wiping some dirt off it, Fraser's face turned serious. "I've ripped my clothes," he showed Ray his jacket.

Ray shrugged. He wouldn't have seen it if Fraser hadn't pointed it out. Mere normal man would have probably ignored the tear but not the Mountie. Fraser was a perfectionist with everything especially his outward appearance. "We can take care of it later," Ray told him as they walked back towards where the woman was.

After much apologizing by Fraser, the woman had agreed to go to the station and fill out a report. Fraser did promise to keep his eye out for the perpetrator. That would have been hard to do since they were on another job. Even though it was the way of things sometimes… Prioritizing was a pain and seemed callous. But the woman was understanding and alleviated the guilt.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Precinct**_

This time, Fraser didn't argue about taking the medication. Ray didn't like that one bit. His friend must be feeling pretty rotten if he wasn't arguing over it. They entered Welsh's office and were ordered to shut the door. "How's the investigation into the jewelry robbery going?" Welsh demanded to know. The case had been going on for some time. "Tell me you're getting somewhere," he raised his voice slightly.

"Well we've actually narrowed down a few possibilities of what's not going on," Ray said as he proceeded to give a quick rundown.

"Wouldn't it be better if you actually say what it is?" Welsh asked.

"Actually… Eliminating the possibilities is a great path to finding out what happened," Fraser said. He received a look from both Welsh and Ray. Fraser cleared his throat, he knew his voice was fading and that's why he was conserving his voice and not saying much.

"You made a sick Mountie accompany you?" Welsh asked Ray. Of all the times he'd seen Fraser he hadn't seen him sick. The only time he'd seen him really off his game was when the young man had amnesia.

"Actually, I offered," Fraser interrupted. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the world from spinning.

Welsh saw the young man's face get paler. "Think you better have a seat," he said to Fraser. Lieutenant Harding Welsh was never known to have a soft side. But he did for the Mountie. Fraser always offered his assistance to the station without asking anything in return. The young man showed a level of dedication that was surely lacking in today's police.

"I'm right," Fraser tried his best to argue but obediently sat on the chair.

"What have you found out so far?" Welsh asked.

"We went to different pawn shops to see if someone tried to sell them," Ray explained. "That's what we been doing all day. But so far nothing has turned up. So tomorrow might take a look at some movement in the local gangs in the area," Ray offered another avenue of possibility.

The door swung open and Elaine walked in with sheets of paper. Immediately, Fraser rose to his feet. Immediately he regretted it. The world went askew and Fraser was sure he'd hit the ground if there weren't a strong hand holding him up. This time Fraser didn't need to be told to sit down.

"For God's sake Detective Vecchio… Take him home," Harding Welsh ordered. "Then come back here and go over the plan of attack tomorrow… And Constable Fraser…"

"Yes, Sir?" Fraser asked.

"I don't want to see you back here until you're well… That includes any reason… You got that?" Welsh said sternly.

"Yes, Sir," Fraser responded obediently. When he felt some of the dizziness pass he slowly stood up. He noticed that the others were close to make sure he didn't fall. But his equilibrium had returned to normal.

"Get well soon," Elaine said.

"Thank you kindly, Elaine," Fraser nodded before leaving. He gathered that all he needed was a day or two of rest. That was if he could get the time off from his Consulate job. "Guess it would be good to get back to my own apartment," he said to Ray on the way out.

"Oh I think I'm going to take you back to Ma's place. Think she'll be angry with me if I took you home and left you there in this state," Ray said to him. "You right to walk out or do I have to wheel you out?"

"That won't be necessary, Ray?" Fraser said. Some of his syllables were barely audible.

"You really should stop talking," Ray said lightheartedly. He was sure that Fraser would be voiceless by the end of the day or so. A Mountie with no voice actually sounded funny.

"Yes, Ray," Fraser responded as he stepped into the car.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Vecchios**_

Fraser coughed harshly when Ray woke him up. He eventually got him self under control. "Whoa there," Ray said. "Looks like I brought you back just in time," he observed.

Fraser nonchalantly waved his hand before getting out of the car. He was a little unsteady on his feet and swallowed hard. This didn't go unnoticed by the detective Ray Vecchio. He walked close to Fraser as they walked to the house.

"Now, you're not going to argue with anything are you?" Ray asked.

Fraser shook his head as he entered and almost got immediately mobbed by Mrs. Vecchio. "You will call if you require assistance," Fraser turned around.

Ray didn't answer that question. Sometimes he found the young Mountie funny to observe. For someone who was so willing to help anyone in need was so shy and reserved about having people do the same for him. "We should be right," Ray assured him.

"Have a shower, Benton," Mrs. Vecchio began her maternal orders. "Then come out and some soup will be ready for you?" She said.

"I'm not…" Fraser was about to say he wasn't hungry. Truthfully he didn't think he could stomach anything. He was almost bowled over by Dief who just came running in. Fraser totally had forgotten about his wolf.

"You're not going to begin arguing with me are you?" Mrs. Vecchio was stern. She used a tone that no younger person would dare argue with. Even the fearless Mountie was brought into submission with that tone.

Xxxxxx

_**A/N: This is the second last chapter… I'm happy that people are enjoying my first Due South fic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**One Mountie Down Final**

Fraser was beyond the point of fighting with Mrs. Vecchio. And he swore that if he even thought about putting a foot wrong, Dief would growl. What made it worse, was that Mrs. Vecchio was rewarding the wolf with hearty food. "Better not get used to it," Fraser's almost non-existent voice said to Diefenbaker. Luckily he could read Fraser's lips.

"This will help with the throat," Mrs. Vecchio said to Fraser as she handed him a cup of tea with honey.

Fraser reached out from beneath the blanket and grasped the 'oh so warm' cup. "Thank -," Fraser was interrupted.

"Don't need you talking unless you need to, Benton," she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Your fever is going down," she observed.

Fraser took a long mouthful. It was hard to force the liquid down but knew he had no choice in the matter. Of course he felt better now that he accepted the fact that he was allowed to be sick. Not even he could be healthy hundred percent of the time. "Has Ray called?" He asked.

"No… You should lie down… Get rest, yes?" Mrs. Vecchio ordered him.

Fraser nodded. His eyelids were already feeling droopy and he knew that sleeping was perhaps the best way to recuperate from being sick. That and he was bored being ordered to stay on the couch and not do anything.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tracking two bit gangs in Chicago could be easy sometimes. They were in a large garage where people were selling jewelry from the back of the truck. That way they can undercut the stores and make a lot of profit… Just as long there were willing buyers. Detective Vecchio was playing the role of a buyer.

"I love jewelry… Your prices are way better than those rip off merchants they call stores," Ray put on his best shady character routine on.

Ray pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket to show them they were willing to pay. There was some discussion between the people around the van. "Was there anything you're particularly after?" One of them asked.

"I'm after a wide range of things," Ray told them. "I've got family birthdays coming up and seems everyone wants jewelry to put around their neck or wrists," they showed him some of their wares.

Welsh had spent most of the last couple of days drilling the images of the stolen jewelry into Ray's mind. That way he could identify those that were stolen. But the continuing chatting going on between the suspects was becoming suspicious.

"These ones?" One of them said as they exited the back of the van.

Ray looked them over. "That one and those are perfect," he pointed to the ones that looked like they had been the ones stolen.

"Excellent choice, Sir… For a cop," the apparent ringleader said suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa… Me a cop? Do I look like a cop to you?" Ray held his hands out. He hadn't expected this to happen this way this quickly. "I'm not a cop… I just want some cheaper jewelry so I can impress my girlfriend's family," Ray was getting a little nervous and he assumed that that was beginning to show.

"Can smell a cop a mile away. Just happens to be after these certain items? You think we're stupid?" The taller man sounded like he was insulted.

Ray thought he had to keep them talking so the backup could arrive. The question was whether the criminals were willing to wait as well. Ray stepped back as one of them aimed a pistol at him. He'd figured he'd be dead before he reached into his jacket.

Suddenly, there was a large gray and white blur that knocked one of the gunmen down. Boots hitting the car diverted the two suspects' attention and Ray saw the familiar redness of a Mountie's uniform. In typical fashion, Fraser managed to fly off the roof of the van and hit his intended target.

Fraser hit the ground and managed to unsteadily roll to his feet. Diefenbaker growled viciously when one of them went for their weapon. Fraser picked up a pistol by its barrel and handed it to Ray who now had his gun drawn as well.

"Took your time for providing backup, Fraser," Ray smiled and Fraser smiled in return.

"I heard you were doing this," Fraser said as the official backup turned up.

"Must say you're looking much better. Still sound like crap," Ray observed.

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser responded as they walked outside. "It's surprising the recuperative effects of different types of soup, rest and honey tea. Guess the voice will return some time soon," he said.

"Maybe it's gone on vacation back to Canada," Ray joked.

Fraser had excused him self from taking part in the celebratory closing of the case. He thought that he'd take the next few days to fully recover and then be back to his normal self. Fraser donned his hat and with Diefenbaker in tow. He'd make sure he was fresh and ready for the week that was to come.

xxxxxxxx

**_A/N: Thanks to all who read and review my first Due South fic. It's been really nostalgic and fun getting back into Due South_**.


End file.
